Naruto
by Hiyakaru Linter
Summary: Para los aldeanos de Konohagakure pronunciar la palabra "Naruto" era como invocar al mismísimo Kyūbi. Era nombrar al Niño Demonio. Para sus 'amigos' era, simplemente, el nombre del chico que era conocido como "El Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente". Pero para él no era así. Para nada. (SasuNaru)


Hola a todos. ¿Conocen a _Irina-Neko-chan_? Bien, pues para los fans de sus Fanfics debo decir algo: **Yo los continuaré.**

Aunque soy un poco novata en esto de escribir, pero aún así daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que queden tan contentos al leerme como cuando leían a mi prima mayor.

Ahora con este One-shot: Se podría decir que esto es como un _"Probando... Un... Dos... Tres..."_. No es lo primero que escribo, pero sí lo primero que publico. Sería como una especie de 'saludo' ante ustedes.

Espero que les guste.

**Naruto Shippū****den, así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad.**Yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretener y sin ánimos de lucro (ni quien me fuera a pagar ¬w¬).

_**Naruto.**_

_Hiyakaru Linter._

Para los aldeanos de Konohagakure pronunciar la palabra «Naruto» era como invocar al mismísimo Kyūbi. Era nombrar al _«Niño Demonio»_.

Para sus 'amigos' (por que no sabía como llamarlos) era, simplemente, el nombre del chico que era conocido como «El Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente».

Pero para él no era así.

Cuando alguien pronunciaba esas seis letras, inmediatamente recordaba ese momento. Ese horrible momento en el que el Nueve Colas le mostró todo lo que pasó Naruto hasta ese instante.

Las jaquecas volvían al recordar ese conjunto de emociones. Casi ninguna era agradable de experimentar.

La soledad.

El desprecio.

La confusión.

La tristeza.

Él conocía la soledad, la había vivido. Pero, a diferencia de Naruto, él había tenido una familia que lo quería y una aldea que lo cuidaba. En cambio, Naruto no sabía lo que se sentía recibir cariño de otras personas... De una familia.

Se le formaba un nudo en el estomago al recordar lo cruel que fue con él.

Naruto no había recibido cariño de nadie, excepto de Iruka. Él fue su primer amigo, la primera persona que no lo trataba mal... Al menos, en comparación con los aldeanos. Y entonces, como el idiota que era, destruyó la primera amistad del rubio sin pensárselo dos veces.

Todos culpaban a Naruto, acusándolo de ser el causante de la muerte de Yondaime Hokage, causante del ataque del Kyūbi. Llamándolo «monstruo», «Niño Demonio», etc... Querían su muerte.

Y él le había robado su único lazo con otro ser humano a un tierno rubio que no había hecho nada malo, rompiéndole el alma sin compasión. Y querían alabarle.

¿Acaso no era él mil veces peor?

No era capaz de comprender la retorcida mente de su aldea natal.

Él era querido y alabado por su clan, nada más. Un clan que ya no existía... Mas o menos.

Y Naruto era odiado y despreciado por sus actos. Actos que ni siquiera había cometido.

¿Y que pasaba con todas las cosas buenas que hizo Naruto en su vida?

¿No contaban?

¿No contaba el hecho de conseguir sonreír día a día a pesar de lo que sufrió? ¿No contaba haber aprendido en una semana la técnica que el Cuarto hizo en tres años? ¿No contaba haber derrotado al Bijū de una cola, Shukaku? ¿No contaba haber controlado el chakra de Kurama? ¿No contaba lo que hizo en la invasión de Pain?

¿¡Nada de eso les importaba?!

Esos aldeanos merecían el peor de los castigos.

Y, aún así, Naruto daba su vida para proteger esa estúpida Aldea Oculta entre Hojas. Daba su mayor esfuerzo por proteger la aldea por la cual perdió a sus padres.

Y, ¿cómo se lo agradecían los aldeanos? Con desprecio. Intentando vengar el nombre de Yondaime Hokage, sin saber que hacían sufrir al hijo de este mismo.

Muchas veces tenía ganas de reducir todos y cada uno de los edificios a cenizas con el _Katon_. Incluso quería revivir a su hermano y que los metiera a todos en unos de sus _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ de esos que hacía.

Odiaba esa aldea por lo que le hizo a Naruto.

**SU** Naruto no había hecho, ni haría, nada que mereciera esa actitud hacia él.

Suspiró abatido. Si seguía así pronto aparecería Naruto por la puerta diciendo su frasecita que ya se sabía de memoria: «Si piensas en venganza, juro que te castigaré de la forma más cruel que conozco'ttebayo.»

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

Había pasado por situaciones malas, muy malas. Vivió tres años con Orochimaru y salió virgen de allí, todo una hazaña. Pero ese 'castigo' era peor. Mil veces peor.

Era casi tan horrible como el comportamiento de los aldeanos de Konohagakure.

Volvió a suspirar. Pensar sobre eso no era bueno para su humor.

"¿Vienes a la cama, Sasuke?" una dulce voz los devolvió a la realidad

Volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde Naruto esta apoyado con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron la figura del más pequeño.

Venía descalzo, con unos pantalones cortos de dormir color negro, una fina y larga camisa naranja claro casi amarillo que le llegaba a cubrir poco más del trasero, un brillante colgante de plata con el rostro del otro, el colgante que Tsunade-sama le regaló, una linda sonrisa cariñosa, sus ojitos azules observándole con amor y su cabellos alborotados.

Sasuke sonrió complacido. Naruto era demasiado lindo para sufrir nada de eso que sufrió.

"¿Y Tsuguri?" preguntó curioso

"Durmiendo." le respondió el otro, caminando hacia él

Satisfecho con la respuesta, rodeó la cintura del rubio con su brazos, apresando al chico entre él y sus brazos. Cerró los ojos suavemente en cuanto Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, dejando su manos aferrándose a su hombros.

Aspiró el aroma que desprendía su kitsune y sonrió ante la risa que este soltó.

Naruto era demasiado inocente. Toda su vida sintiéndose culpable de lo hecho por el Bijū que tiene dentro. Sintiendo que lo que decía la gente de la aldea era cierto.

"¡BUAAA!(1)"

El agudo grito resonó por toda la casa Uchiha, sorprendiendo a los dos shinobis que se separaron rápidamente.

Un leve risa se escurrió de entre los finos labios de Naruto.

"Creo que el pequeño no tiene sueño." murmuró el rubio divertido

Naruto depositó un casto y tierno beso en la mejilla del portador de Sharingan, rió tontamente y se fue a la habitación del menor de la familia.

Sasuke sonrió.

Para él, «Naruto» no significaba «Niño Demonio».

Para él, Naruto no se merecía nada de lo que sufrió en su infancia y juventud.

Para él, «Naruto» no era sinónimo de «monstruo».

Para él, «Naruto» significaba una sola cosa. Algo que lo había acompañado desde la academia. Algo que había olvidado ni con Orochimaru. Algo que hacía feliz al rubio al oírlo. Algo que le hacía levantarse de la cama sonriente. Algo que le había dado a su pequeño hijo, Tsuguri Uchiha Uzumaki.

Algo que era solo suyo.

"Dobe."

* * *

_(1): Intento de llanto xD_

Espero que realmente haya sido de su agrado. No está muy allá, pero espero les gustara.

¿Merezco review?

_**Hiyakaru Linter: **__«Temed la ira, del hombre paciente.»_


End file.
